Firefly
by Silent Anime Angel
Summary: A distorted Kahna & Zazu Fic. (Expect more of these to pop up) Kahna and Zazu get in a fight and Kahna runs away. Strange, yet very cute. I hope you like it.


Disclaimer: I own Kahna, that's it.  
  
Authors Note: Ok, here's the deal, I was listening to the CD (my A*Teens CD that Sandi was so kind as to burn for me ^_^) again. This is one of my many completely pointless Kahna & Zazu fics. Zazu and Kahna get in an argument and Kahna runs away. Kahna adopted the nickname 'Firefly' from Zazu because of her Light Shower attack that she'll sometimes use to light up an area for a few seconds like a firefly.  
  
For Sandi for being so cool and junk like that. (To Sandi: Never threaten to lock me in a cage. And even more so, NEVER threaten to give Lesu chocolate! Need I remind you what happened *last* time you did that?)  
  
"Z-Chan I'm sorry! I didn't mean to break the…" Kahna cried. Her plea was cut short as Zazu turned around ant interrupted her.  
  
"I told you not to do anything untill I said so!" Zazu yelled. Kahna took a sad, scared step back.  
  
"I fixed it though. It still works Z-Chan." Kahna said. Zazu looked away.  
  
"Leave me alone for a while ok?" Zazu asked. Kahna walked up next to him.  
  
"Z-Chan?" she asked, concerned. He never asked her to leave him alone before.  
  
"GO!" he yelled. She gasped, turned and ran. He sighed and sat down. He felt bad for yelling at her, but she was just like a little kid. He had to yell sometimes.  
~*~*~  
Kahna ran for a long time. She closed her eyes and stopped running.  
  
"I call to home, Chezeta bound. My heart is lost, there it's found. Wind I call you, carry me. Bring me home, answer my plea." Kahna said. There was a small flash of light and suddenly Kahna stood in the castle of Chezeta, in her old clothes. And there in front of her was her adoptive mother Tarta and her adoptive aunt Tatra. She ran and hugged Tarta, sobbing.  
  
"Kahna! How'd you get here? What's wrong honey?" Tarta said. Kahna didn't respond. Tatra looked at Kahna.  
  
"You and that Zazu boy had an argument, didn't you?" Tatra asked. Kahna nodded a bit. Tarta sat Kahna down.  
  
"Tatra, how do you know these things?" Tarta asked.  
  
"It's an older sister thing." Tatra said.  
  
"He told me to leave him alone. He's never said that before!" Kahna said sadly.  
  
"It's ok. Arguments happen to the best of us. Even your mother and I argue." Tatra smiled. Kahna looked at Tatra.  
  
"I know, but sisters are supposed to argue." Kahna said.  
  
"Sis, we need a better example." Tarta said. She thought a moment then smiled, "Fuu and Ferio have had arguments." Kahna looked at Tatra.  
  
"I've never seen one." Kahna said.  
  
"Neither have we, but Umi told us about them. They had an argument when Ferio rescued Fuu from Farhen. She was upset because he could have gotten himself hurt. But they made up and look at them. They're happier than ever." Tarta smiled.  
  
"Then…should I go back?" Kahna asked. Tarta and Tatra nodded.  
  
"I call to home, NSX bound. My heart is lost, there it's found. Wind I call you, carry me. Bring me home, answer my plea." Kahna said, closing her eyes. She opened them to find herself on the NSX, but it was very dark. She stood in panic.  
~*~*~  
(Cue 'Firefly' by the A*Teens)  
"Kahna! Where are you?" Zazu yelled. He ran through the halls of the NSX searching for her. After hours of searching he still hadn't found her. But he refused to give up. "K-CHAN!"  
  
"Zazu?" Kahna heard him calling her. She couldn't see anything around her, and she could only think of one way to find a way out.  
  
"LIGHT SHOWER!" she cried. The room lit up a second. She found the open door and ran out. Zazu had seen the flash of light and ran toward it.  
  
"Kahna! Oh thank god!" Zazu smiled. Kahna looked at him and backed away.  
  
"Are you still mad at me?" Kahna asked.  
  
"I'm too glad to see you to be mad. I couldn't find you anywhere. Where were you?" Zazu asked.  
  
"I went to Chezeta to see Tarta and Tatra." Kahna replied.  
  
"Darn that transportation spell! Well your back and your safe and that's all that really matters to me. Just don't run off again." Zazu smiled.  
  
"Don't tell me to leave again." Kahna smirked.  
  
"Deal." Zazu laughed. Kahna smiled. She grabbed his hat and ran. He ran after her. Things were back to normal again.  
  
THE END  



End file.
